El heróe, atizado
by Keicchi
Summary: El heróe #45, Alba, el guerrero Ross y la pequeña reina demonio Ruki, estaban encarcelados por ciertos asuntos que no vale la pena recordar. Ross estaba aburrido además, y necesita algo para entretenerse, su victima siempre es el heróe.


_** A/N:**__ Como siempre, vengo aquí de nuevo para quitarle la virginidad a otra seccion de FF (?) Ya tengo la de K project y ahora la de Senyu C:_

_Entonces dejo esta cosita para entretenerlos mientras yo lloró esperando que sea julio para la segunda temporada de esta serie ;w; -shit getting really serious guys-_

_Obvio otra vez se lo dedicó a Vivi (Natia0) que quisiera que esto cuente como un regalito de cumpleaños adelantado :3 ya que las dos morimos por esta pareja y esas cosas, cosas de la amistad (?) solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor así que lo intento por lo medios que creo posible ;w;_

* * *

_**El heróe, atizado.**_

Era una noche fría, silenciosa y aburrida en la cárcel en la que los tres protagonistas: El héroe #45, Alba, el guerrero Ross y la pequeña reina demonio Ruki, andaban encarcelados por ciertos asuntos que no vale la pena recordar. Pero ahora estaban dispersos, en esa gran –y a la vez- chica celda. La pequeña de cabellos rosa dormía plácidamente apoyada sobre sus largas mangas usándolas como almohada, Alba estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a la nada, y Ross a unos pasos, estaba tallando algo en la pared con una daga.

El héroe estaba muy cansado para siquiera preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo. Ya habían estado conversando antes acerca de los demonios y monstruos que vinieron a este mundo, y también había decidido ayudar a Ruki a devolver a todos a su lugar. Pero hoy… había sido un día difícil… Sin mencionar del hecho de que están presos. Y ahora, llegaba la noche sin prisa, y la luz cada vez se reducía más, tanto que forzarla para seguir viendo hacía doler hasta las sienes. Cuando la luz fue privada totalmente de sus ojos, Alba sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Pudo simplemente adivinar de quien se trataba.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- Murmuró una voz grave cuyo dueño era un guerrero, un tanto loco.

Alba abrió la boca primero pero pensó. (¿Había algo que pensar de todas formas?)

-… no.-

-¿Quieres saber una historia de miedo?- Pudo sentir la diversión en su tono de voz.

Porque, aunque fueron reunidos al azar y no hacía mucho tiempo que estaban juntos en esta aventura, Alba podía percibir que Ross disfrutaba MUCHO molestarle. Y ahora no era excepción.

-Paso…- respondió cansado.

-En esta misma cárcel vivió un asesino que-

-¡HEY, TE DIJE QUE NO! - El castaño gruñó. Pero luego se tapó la boca recordando que Ruki seguía durmiendo.

Ross suspira. -Uhhh… está bien entonces…- Se sintió el sonido de su espada tocar el suelo. Por lo general lo llevaba en su espalda, pero ahora lo había dejado. Alba suponía que sería bastante pesado. -…Pero… estoy aburrido, sabes…- tarareó.

-Pues busca con que des aburrirte...- Le respondió secamente. -¿Siquiera duermes?-

-Ya dormí, no tengo sueño…-

-Es difícil hacer algo con esta oscuridad…- Pensó Alba en voz alta.

-Ah. Si es por eso, entonces,- Escuchó que él se movía un poco, seguramente buscando algo en su traje. Luego de repente una luz amarillenta se hizo dentro de la celda cuando Ross mostró una barra de luz química en su mano.

El héroe le miró incrédulo. -¿De dónde… sacaste eso...?- No recibió respuesta, bueno ciertamente era mejor no preguntar.

-Bien. Ahora…- Apoyó la barra en el suelo y vio las sombras formarse debajo de su mentón y ojos, de forma terrorífica a lo que Alba reaccionó instintivamente.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!- lloriqueó el héroe.

El de cabello oscuro volvió a resignarse. -Bueno… pero necesito hacer algo para quitarme el aburrimiento o sino…-

-¿…Sino?- Ladeó la cabeza.

-Moriré.-

-¡COMO SI FUERA POSIBLE!-

Ahora el guerrero metía las manos en unos de sus bolsillos de nuevo, sentado en posición de indio frente a Alba. Sacó un pequeño objeto que el héroe no pudo distinguir fácilmente.

-Gira un poco hacía allá.- Dijo con un tono apagado.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué?- No tenía idea.

-Solo hágalo… señor héroe.- Lo dijo arrastrando las últimas dos palabras como siempre hacía.

Alba sin embargo, obedece, y sentado gira para dar la cara a la pared. De pronto siente los dedos de Ross tocar su cabello, deslizaba como si estuviera tratando de peinarlo. Siguió con el proceso unos segundos y luego tomó un mechón, para finalmente, atarlo con el objeto. El resultado fue una colita de costado, atada con un gancho… rosado. Pero Alba no lo sabía. Simplemente tocó su cabello para comprobar el peinado.

-¿Por qué… me estas peinando?- Suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón había empezado a acelerarse. No seas estúpido, pensó. E ignoró ese hecho.

Pero de nuevo sin respuesta, Ross regresó a la actividad, ahora lo tomaba de los hombros y le daba la vuelta, colocando algo en su flequillo, lo que hizo que quedara alejado de su frente lisa y blanca. Con una sonrisa, el guerrero ahora sacaba un pequeño espejo. (¿¡De dónde había salido!?) E hizo enfrentar su reflejo.

Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojas tanto del enojo como vergüenza. -¿¡Por qué me estas peinando!? ¡Y Que hay con este prendedor!- Señala con el dedo indignado al reflejo. –Es ¿un corazón?- Dudó porque en verdad no tenía buena vista a pesar de la barra de luz.

La sonrisa malévola de Ross no tenía comparación: Se te ve bien, Héroe. Definitivamente senpai va a notarte…

-¿¡DE QUE SENPAI HABLAS!?- chilló, pues se estaba burlando de él nuevamente, y llevó su mano a la cabeza para quitarse la hebilla. Pero su trayecto fue cortado a la mitad por la mano de Ross. La acción repentina hizo que le tomara unos segundos al castaño para retornar su voz: -¿R-Ross?

-Quédatelo.

-¿E-Eh?

-Te queda bien.

-¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que me lo dejaría solo porque lo dices?- Ross soltó su agarre y el luchó para quitarse la hebilla y el gancho de su pelo, lo cual dejaba ahora todo su cabello desordenado.

El de cabello negro suspira porque su diversión temporal ha acabado. ¿Y ahora qué? Alba otra vez apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared y suspiraba ruidosamente. Por más que quisiera… no podía conciliar el sueño. Y no sabía por qué, de hecho. Simplemente se sentía nervioso pero sobretodo incomodo. Lo cual no es extraño si estas en una celda donde solo te puedes sentar en el suelo.

-Psst.

Su compañero hizo ese sonido que decidió ignorar.

-Psst.

Volvió a hacerlo, sin respuesta.

-… ¿Estas dormido?

Silencio. Pues Alba no tenía ganas de contestarle. Así que fingiría estar dormido.

-Uh… estoy aburrido…- El guerrero se quejó, pero de hecho sin moverse mucho se sienta al lado de Alba que parecía haberse quedado dormido.

En un impulso le pincha con su dedo en las costillas. – ¡A-Auch! ¡Oye!- Se quejó el castaño con el golpe recibido. Aún le dolían sus costillas rotas de cuando salvó a Ross, pero si lo mencionaba, él se burlaría de nuevo diciéndole que ese chiste ya había pasado, y algo como si él quisiera ser 'el hombre costillas'.

-No estabas durmiendo.- Hizo un falso gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir si estas molestándome?- Dobla sus rodillas y las rodea con sus brazos, para usarla de apoyo a su cabeza, que se sentía pesada. Respiró pesadamente al no encontrar paz con su loco compañero. De nuevo sintió que puso los dedos en su cabello y a revolverlo. –No me hagas peinados extraños…- Dijo con poca gana.

-Oye

-¿Um?- Levantó la cabeza.

-Cierra los ojos

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Solo hazlo.

Normalmente no le hubiera hecho caso, pero el tono de su voz era extraño. De hecho dudaba haberlo escuchado hablar de esa forma antes. Entonces cierra sus ojos y espera. No está seguro de cuál es el plan del guerrero. De pronto siente algo húmedo y caliente tocar su oreja, mejor dicho, acompañado con un pinchazo.

-A-Auch, ¿¡Por qué me mordiste!?- El escalofrío que había sentido fue una electricidad recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, algo que aunque le costara admitir, no fue desagradable.

Giró la cabeza para ver el rostro de Ross y se sorprendió. Su gesto era serio, pero no de una seriedad que haya visto antes. No el gesto que hace para pelear, no el que hace para hablar formalmente con alguien, no el que pone para burlarse de él. Sus ojos estaban algo estrechados, como si estuviera tratando de enfocarse en Alba, lo cual hizo que el otro se removiera incomodo.

-Cierra los ojos.- Y su tono arrastrando las palabras sonó como un eco en los oídos del castaño haciendo que su mente dejara de procesar… Algo estaba mal con ambos en ese momento.

Pero Alba cierra los ojos de nuevo, pero el lugar donde vuelve a sentir la humedad no es en su oreja sino ahora una respiración cálida en su cuello que luego se reemplaza. El castaño cerró con fuerza sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir un gemido. La lengua que delineaba su piel dejaba un rastro impetuoso, como si le quemara la piel. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Y sobretodo tampoco esperaba que recibiría una sensación tan agradable de exactamente esta persona en particular. Cosas como '¿Qué está pasando?' O '¿Por qué está haciendo esto?' Desaparecieron de su mente cuando Ross empezó a morder en pequeñas partes cerca de su oreja y la unión de su cabello. Ahora sí, Alba inconscientemente dejó escapar un gemido que por suerte no fue tan fuerte. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el roce dejó su piel y una sensación extraña en su mente.

-No abras los ojos.- Le susurró de repente al oído y el castaño sintió su corazón acelerarse. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos decidido a obedecerle, por alguna razón.

Unos dedos fríos le sorprendían en sus mejillas, para luego acariciarle delicadamente. Luego estos, trazaron la línea de sus labios y Alba sintió otro impulso eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo. Era algo extraño, no estaba muy seguro de por qué sentía eso, y aunque no quería, abrió sus ojos despacio, solo para sorprenderse por lo cerca que tenía el rostro del guerrero frente suyo. Apenas podía ver sus ojos con la tenue luz de la barra química. Pero pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que abrió los ojos.

-Señor héroe, le dije que no abriera los ojos…

-¿Por qu-?

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso desprevenido, que aunque al principio fue brusco, a medida que pasaban los segundos se tornaba más y más efusivo. Si había algún remoto pensamiento en la mente de Alba, ahora ya se había despedido y se tomaba vacaciones en Hawái. Esta era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y en realidad no estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación, pues había quedado congelado en su posición, sin siquiera contar el tiempo que sus labios estuvieron unidos. Cuando se separaron, Alba ahora sí no quería abrir los ojos, muy avergonzado. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿E-Eh?

Pero al escuchar la respiración pesada como la de él por parte de su compañero, de repente dudó si en verdad querría haber terminado con ese roce. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Ross se acercó de nuevo para terminar la distancia. Otra vez, y aunque había empezado suave, Alba sintió la punzada de la mordida del guerrero sobre su labio inferior, lo cual hizo que abriera la boca para largar un quejido que más bien sonó como todo lo contrario. En su breve descuido, Ross finalmente obtuvo acceso a su boca, tal como lo planeaba. Y las oleadas de placer que recorrían toda su mente cuando él empezó a explorar su boca sin apuro; su lengua trazando pequeños toques en la suya. En unos segundos se echó para atrás, y Alba se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando qué él se moviera. El intentó imitar a Ross, y estiró su lengua hasta la otra cavidad, tímidamente como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. A pesar de la actitud de Ross, y la forma en la que siempre lo había tratado, ahora era completamente distinto. El castaño estaba empezando a perder la noción del tiempo y espacio a medida que profundizaba su aprendizaje didáctico. En un momento, Alba se removió y con fuerza le devolvió el beso, lo cual hizo que de nuevo esa onda de electricidad recorriera por su pecho y su estomago. Y fue mucho más intenso cuando Ross, luego de largar una risita, se lo devolvió con agresividad. El castaño apoyó sus manos en los hombros ajenos, agarrando su ropa como si intentara hundirse en él. Incluso le alentó a hacerlo más rápido cuando escuchó un jadeo escapar de la boca del otro. Estaban completamente perdidos, de repente, en ese juego que Ross había iniciado, uno que era divertido pero peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Sin pedir permiso, Ross extendió una mano y acarició su espalda por debajo de su ropa carcelaria. Sus dedos que no parecían marcar ningún camino en especial hicieron que Alba simplemente se atreviera a tocar su cabello, el que en realidad, había querido sentir desde hace mucho tiempo. No se llevó ninguna decepción ante la suavidad de sus mechones oscuros y el roce con su cálida piel. Incluso los besos –que fueron seguidos y seguidos- se hicieron tan largos, que Alba trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos en esos momentos, casi perdiendo todo el hilo de su mente cuando el morocho mordía sus labios con fuerza.

De repente Ross suelta su beso como si fuera un reflejo, sus miradas se encuentran, ambas vidriosas, llenas de cosas que nunca antes había sentido. El de cabello negro le empuja le hace caer al suelo y se apoya sobre él, volviendo a darle otro beso. Ahora el roce de su cuerpo hacía que fuera mucho más sensible, lo que hacía que jadeara dentro del beso cada vez que uno de los dos se removía un poco. Alba sin darse cuenta separa sus rodillas para que Ross quede más cerca de él, haciendo que la fricción de cierta zona sensible de ambos demuestre que de verdad iba enserio el asunto. Cada vez que Ross se removía cerca de su entrepierna, aun a través de la ropa, le enviaba esa chispa a todo su cuerpo. El castaño lleva sus manos a la espalda de Ross y le toma con fuerza, como intentando atraparlo sin sentido. Deja sus labios para dejarle respirar pero continúa rozando su cuello y clavícula, mientras una mano traviesa tocaba por debajo de su ombligo interrumpido por sus pantalones.

Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensar –si es que lo estaba haciendo en algún momento- Se hunde en placer cuando aquella mano ajena toca su virilidad y sin dudar empieza a refregar de forma constante. Alba no reprime sus jadeos ahora y se agarra con más fuerza de la espalda de Ross. Esto era, algo que nunca había sentido. Ni remotamente. Y no era algo desagradable de hecho, pero sentía que lo haría, sí… que lo volvería loco. Cuando el castaño aguantó su respiración por un momento, su compañero sin tener que ser avisado se dio cuenta de que debía apurar el ritmo haciendo que la voz de Alba se quebrara al final de su acto. No estaba seguro de como sentirse en ese momento. De hecho, tal vez no en ese momento, sino luego de todo esto. Él abrió sus ojos despacio y se encontró con la sonrisa traviesa de Ross, con sus ojos un poco cerrados mezclada con sus mejillas rojas, acaloradas.

-Eso fue divertido.- Al escucharle, los pómulos de Alba se encendieron también, salvajemente. Sin querer pensar en que vendría después. (Porque el ansiaba la continuación, a pesar de todo…) Porque quería que Ross se sintiera tan bien como él le hizo sentir, a pesar de que solo lo utilizó para saciar su diversión.

Pero entonces al siguiente día. ¿Podría seguir mirándolo al rostro nuevamente?

.

.

.

Ah y además, ¿Vale decir que Ruki tiene un sueño muy profundo?


End file.
